Gohan, Videl and Hercule in Konoha
by cornholio4
Summary: Hercule, Gohan and Videl are stuck in Konoha thanks to a wish by Hercule. Now they have to team with Naruto to find the Dragonballs so they can wish to go home but other villains are after them themselves. Gohan/Videl and Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

It was the outdoor birthday party of Bulma Briefs and it was the bingo games portion of the party. The first prize was being allowed to use the seven Dragonballs to make a wish. "Okay so far not so good, but we are sure to make a comeback soon." said a certain dog called Shu who was with his cohorts Mai and Emperor Pilaf, the trio had tried to steal the Dragonballs earlier but were quiet unsuccessful so they thought their next best plan was to try and win the Bingo game. So far they were struggling to match any numbers that were on their card with what was being called out. Bulma then called out the next number and...

" **BINGO!** " Hercule Satan the caped wearing afro haired moustached several times Martial Arts Champion and "Defeater of Cell" yelled out excitedly waving his bingo card about as he ran up to Bulma and gave her the card. Emperor got out his seat and began throwing an outright tantrum that was being unnoticed as everyone was looking at Hercule.

As Bulma said that Hercule had indeed gotten Bingo for the first prize, Hercule's daughter Videl had her hands on her face as she stated "leave dad to make a huge big deal out of winning bingo game." Videl's face brightened as her husband Gohan cheerfully put his hand on Videl's shoulder.

After the game Emperor Pilaf faced his two henchmen and told them "okay we wait until the afro guy makes his wish and then we take the Dragonballs ourselves, once we escape we summon the dragon and make our wish then!" Emperor Pilaf said and the two then nodded as Hercule got the seven Dragonballs out. After being told what to say to summon it Hercule then managed to make the powerful dragon Shenron appear.

"Okay dragon, I get my wish now! I am not sure what to wish for though. I have what I could want, money, fame, fighting talent and a great daughter who married into a great family of fighters." Hercule said causing laughter from the guests and Videl to once again look embarrassed, Hercule then began thinking over and was intimidated by the impatient look on Hercule's face telling him to hurry up and make his wish. Hercule then had a sudden realisation.

"I just realised that I never had much time to spend with just my daughter and my son in law and I thought we could spend it in some special place we have never been before." Hercule stated and everyone looked alarmed, Videl then began walking to her father saying "Dad, I am begging you to please choose your next words carefully..."

But alas Hercule continued and saying "so that's my wish, that the three of us can spend some time in a place we have never been before. It could be another country or maybe even another world... as long as the atmosphere is breathable to us of course." Hercule said and then there were thunderous sounds as a big portal appeared.

Hercule, Videl and Gohan then began screaming as they were being dragged into the portal, "Wait, can you at least give us some time to get prepared first..." Hercule begged as the guests tried to pull them away with Chi-Chi, Goku, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks unable to do much to try and drag Gohan away from the portal.

"Now, while everyone is distracted!" Emperor Pilaf said rushing to the Dragonballs with Shu and Mai behind. Hercule was pulled into the portal but not before pushing the Dragonballs into the wind of the portal and grabbing one. "Hey, we need all of those..." Emperor Pilaf protested holding one of the Dragonballs which he had managed to grab but it seemed they were now sucked into the portal afterwards. It was not long before Videl and Gohan were out of the grasp of the guests and went into the portal themselves screaming.

Everyone was now in a state of shock and Chi-Chi had tears of sadness in her eyes which soon became tears of rage as she yelled out "thanks to that loudmouth imbecile I just lost my first son and my daughter in law to some other country or world... WHEN WE FIND THEM AGAIN, I THINK I WILL ACTUALLY MURDER THAT IDIOT, HE IS GOING TO WISH THAT CELL HAD KILLED HIM WHEN I AM THROUGH WIITH HIM!" Goku managed to calm his wife down but was not very happy himself.

"I think the best thing we could do is see what other places or worlds Shenron could have sent them to, we can worry about punishing the buffoon later." Vegeta said angry that because of the wish of a credit stealing show off the birthday party of his wife seemed to be ruined. Maybe if there was enough of Hercule after Chi-Chi was through with him, he could give him a piece of his mind as well.

 **Yeah this is my first time trying my hand at a Naruto story as well as a Dragonball story. I am not sure if I will continue it beyond this chapter. I posted a challenge of this story yesterday on Naruto Fanfiction Challenges Forum to see if anyone would be interested but I decided to see if I could write it myself, if anyone still wants to answer the challenge I would be more than happy to see what you come up with. The Naruto pairing will probably be Naruhina and this would take place during Part 1. Also I slowly have gotten into Naruto from having several games, looking up info online, reading fanfics, having two omnibuses of the manga and the Series One boxset of Naruto Unleashed so I am not a complete expert on the Naruto universe and may have trouble with the techniques. Also I want to say that though I think I watched the original Drgaonball series when I was younger, I am mostly familiar with Emperor Pilaf's gang from the Battle of Gods movie (though I was introduced to Mai in the DB Evolution movie which is kind of a guilty pleasure).**

 **Also the basic story at the beginning is that think of these events taking place if Beerus had not decided to come to Earth and decided to wait another year or so to find the Super Saiyan God. Also who do you think should be the main Naruto villain of this story? I have my own ideas but i want to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

After going through the portal Gohan and Videl landed on a ground, being half Saiyan meant that the fall didn't hurt him much so Gohan got up and saw that his clothes were ripped a bit from the landing, picking up and putting back on his glasses he gasped when saw Videl laying next to where he had landed. "Are you alright Videl?" Gohan asked in a concerned tone as he helped his wife get up on her feet.

"Just fine Gohan, just a few bruises but I am alright... when Dad won that stupid bingo game, I should have taken him aside and told him about using his wish carefully and he is so in for it later..." Videl muttered with a dark tone of voice dusting herself off. Now that they had the chance they saw that they were on a road in some sort of forest.

"I guess we need to survey the area and see if we can find your dad, then we can concentrate on finding out where we are and how we get back." Gohan said and Videl nodded straight faced, still thinking about the LONG conversation she will have with her father at another time. They then lifted themselves up in the air and began flying around trying to see if they could find Hercule.

*GV&HIK*

In Konohagakure or Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaves, young blonde haired Genin ranked ninja Naruto Uzumaki was enjoying his favourite meal of ramen at the Ichiraku stand. After his team's adventurous mission to the Land of the Waves, they had to go back to doing D Ranked missions. "Never imagined I would be doing these so called missions when I managed to become a ninja..." Naruto said to the stand's owner Teuchi as he was finishing the bowl that he was eating "still at least I can take comfort in your ramen..."

What Naruto was going to say next was quickly forgotten as he heard a sound form the sky as well as yelling, Naruto jumped to the left as a man had crashed landed on the stool that was on the right to where he was sitting. Naruto helped the man up and get the cape back as he was covering his hair to reveal the face of Hercule Satan. While this was going on running in to help was Hinata Hyuga who was passing by and had paused when she had saw Naruto at the stand, she had pretty much jumped in shock when she saw Hercule crash land on the stool.

"Oh hi Hinata." Naruto said when he noticed Hinata when she began helping Hercule up to his feet and Hinata's feet blushed when she saw herself being close to Naruto. "Wonder who this guy is and where he came from." Naruto said noticing his afro hair, his cape and his championship belt that he was wearing "maybe he is some sort of circus performer..."

Hercule seemed to get conscious as he faced Naruto angrily and shouted " **YOU LITTLE RUNT, I AM NOT SOME STUPID CIRCUS ACT, I AM HERCULE SATAN: HERO OF THE WORLD AND WINNER OF THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT MORE TIMES THAN I CAN REMEMBER!** " Hercule then seemed to tire himself out as he lost conscious again. "Oh that was weird..." Naruto stated sitting the man on a stool that was not broken and then noticed Hinata picking something up from the stool that Hercule had crashed into.

"What do you think this is Naruto?" Hinata asked showing him what it was; it seemed to be some sort of glowing orange ball with four dark red stars in the middle of it. " _I didn't catch what the guy was on about, with that cape of his I bet and the fact that he just dropped out of the sky... I got it! I bet he is some sort of magical wizard and this must be his crystal ball!_ " Naruto thought pondering the stranger that he was presented with.

Naruto and Hinata then noticed all the villagers that were passing by and were given the scene in front of them strange looks. "Sorry Teuchi, I would love to stay here and have some more ramen but we had better get this guy to a hospital or something." Naruto told Teuchi and the older man had a look on his face that told him that he understood completely. "Hinata, you think you can keep a hold of that ball thing until we get this guy to the hospital." Hinata nodded slightly as he put the strange ball in her pocket and helped Naruto get Hercule up and began walking to the direction of the Hospital.

Watching the events since it happened was Ebisu, " _Some sort of strange man just falls out of the sky landing next to the troublemaker who holds the Nine Tailed Fox? I had better inform the Hokage about this._ " Ebisu thought to something as he then began running to the Hokage Tower. Ebisu did not know much of what was happening but he had a feeling that trouble was coming.

 **Sorry for the short length and I hope to make the upcoming chapters longer (though I am not sure if I can since whenever I say that, the chapters end up not actually being that much longer if at all). I put up a poll to see which of the choices you would like to see as the Naruto villain of the Story. I have an idea on what to use but I decided to see what you guys think but I personally don't want to use Akatsuki or Orichmaru, there is an option if there was anyone else you think could be a good villain like ones of the ones that were used for one of the Naruto movies or something. Just so there is no confusion this takes place between the Land of the Waves Arc and the Chunin Exams arc. Yeah and this will officially be Naruhina now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage at his desk took several minutes to thought over the information that had just been given to him by Ebisu. "So you are saying while Naruto was at the ramen stand, a strange man just dropped in from the sky and Naruto proceeded to bring the man to the hospital with the help of Hinata Hyuga?" Hiruzen questioned and Ebisu looked scared on the spot.

"I swear that I am telling you the truth..." Ebisu stammered worried that the Homage thought that he was lying. Ebisu was then silenced by Hiruzen lifting up his arm.

"I believe you Ebisu." Hiruzen told him making the sunglasses wearing ninja sigh with release, "I will go and deal with the matter of the man falling from the sky myself, why don't you go and find Konohamaru, make sure he is not causing any mischief." Hiruzen said getting up from his seat and Ebisu saluted.

"As you wish I will go and find the honoured grandson."Ebisu said rushing out of the door. Hiruzen calmly walked out of the door himself. Hiruzen after exiting his office then began walking left going to find an Anbu guard to accompany him to the hospital just in case. He did not notice a certain bandage faced elder of Konoha who had been passing by but stopped when he began to overhear Ebisu's explanation.

" _A man falling out of the sky? Could it have something to do with the sightings of the flashes of light in the sky that several of my Root ninja reported to me as having seen before I came up here. Any rate I must be prepared should anything happens._ " The elder called Danzo Shimura thought in his head as he began walking further through the halls.

*GV&HIK*

Gohan and Videl had continued flying and stopped when they saw a giant open gate which was the entrance of Konoha. "Maybe we could ask around this village and see if they know where we can find my dad." Videl told Gohan as they then floated down and walked towards the gate. They were stopped by several guard Anbu.

"Halt, identify yourself and why are you seeking to enter Konohagakure?" questioned one of the Anbu ninja with Gohan and Videl looking nervous and wondering how to talk to these guys dressed as ninja. Gohan nervously stepped back and accidentally bumped into an Anbu ninja who was at the back of him causing him to be knocked out.

"No please it was an accident, I swear!" Gohan begged as they noticed this and went in closer to attack, one through his shuriken which hit Gohan in the forehead... and the Anbu paused in confusion when they realised that Gohan had no reaction to that whatsoever. Gohan then took the shuriken out of his forehead and the point that hit his head seemed to be bent in half. Gohan then dropped it and then charged at Gohan again.

"Get the woman, maybe then the guy in glasses will tell us why he is here..." one of them said and this caused Gohan to swat them away with a slap of his hand which caused them to be knocked away few feet back. "I don't think they are going to like that..." Gohan said sheepishly and Videl just face palmed remembering that it was her father's stupid wish that she and her husband are even in this mess now.

*GV&HIK*

Hiruzen and his Anbu guard entered the hospital room to see Naruto and Hinata looking over Hercule who was still a bit unconscious as he was lying in the bed. His red high collared cape was now hanging on a coat hanger. Hinata and the doctor then gasped when they saw Hiruzen enter and Naruto then noticed the Hokage himself. "Ebisu said that he saw this man fall from the sky and landed in front of you?" Hiruzen questioned Naruto and he nodded as Hercule started to gain consciousness.

After Hercule asked where he was Naruto went in front of him and asked "are you some sort of space wizard?" Hercule, Hinata, Hiruzen, the doctor and the Anbu that went with Hiruzen all just stared at Naruto incredulously. Then came rushing in was an Anbu ninja who shouted out "sorry Lord Hokage but at the game there is a woman in red and a man in glasses who has engaged the Anbu, the man in glasses seems to be some sort of demon as the attacks against him have had no effect and he seems to have the strength of a thousand men or something!"

Hiruzen was wondering if his day could get any weirder when Hercule thought in his head " _Woman in red and super strong man in glasses... Oh no Videl and Gohan! They might be in trouble..._ " Hercule then to the shock of the ones in the room then suddenly managed to get up and leap out of the bed. "Don't worry Videl, Gohan... I will be here to help!" Hercule shouted as he ran out the door, grabbing his cape on his way out eluding the hospital staff who tried to stop him.

The doctor was stammering about how that should not have been possible for a man who had fallen in the sky that very day and a minute ago had been unconscious in the bed. Hiruzen just grunted as he told the assembled Anbu to follow him as Hiruzen hoped to try and subdue Hercule before dealing with this super strong man at the gates.

"...wait, where are you going Naruto?" Hinata asked Naruto when spotted him running out of the room himself. Naruto then grinned to Hinata which made her blush.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to see this super strong man in glasses myself! Maybe beating him will be another step to becoming the Hokage!" Naru said continuing on his way out. Hinata then followed Naruto out of the room hoping to make sure that her crush did not try and get into a fight that was out of his or her league.

 **Just to stop any questions about why Hercule's cape is red in this story and now white, remember that this started in Bulma's party if Beerus and Whis had not shown up in their quest to find the Super Saiyan God in the Battle of the Gods movie. In that movie Hercule's cape was red.**


	4. Chapter 4

Civilians and ninja were watching in awe at the sight of some nerd outsider who was taking countless Anbu down with it looking like he was merely swatting away insects. "...will you idiots let go of me, I have to make sure that my family are safe..." Gohan and Videl heard and they gasped out loud when they saw Hercule who had been caught by Hiruzen's guard as he approached with Naruto and Hinata not that far behind. "Videl, Gohan, please tell me that you are safe from these crazy ninja!" Hercule shouted to Videl's embarrassment.

After Hiruzen shouted for all the Anbu to stop what they are doing Hiruzen turned to Hercule and asked "so do you know these two?" he asked and Hercule grunted managing to use his strength to break out of the hold that the Anbu had caught him in. "Of course i know them, that's my daughter Videl and her husband Gohan!" Hercule shouted with everyone turning to him.

"So are they wizards as well?" Naruto asked out loud as Hercule then began shouting telling Naruto to forget any ideas he has of him being a wizard before Videl went over to her father and got him to calm down. Hiruzen then said it would be the best that along with the Anbu guard that the six of us could calmly had this all sorted out peacefully in a meeting. "Wait so that includes me and Hinata?" Naruto asked eager for a secret meeting with the Hokage and Hiruzen nodded since the two Genin were roped into this situation as well.

*GV&HIK*

"Okay he is seriously in for it now, thirty minutes late and he still has not shown up?" Sakura Haruno ranted as she waited for her teammate Naruto to shown up along with their teammate Sasuke Uchiha and mentor Kakashi Hatake. "The only good enough excuse he would be able to give us would be if he was in a meeting with the Hokage!" Sakura muttered to herself. On the way she overheard the civilian children talking about some sort of demon man with glasses that was easily taking down the Anbu at the gates and just brushed it off as their overactive imaginations.

*GV&HIK*

"So let me get this straight, you came from another world and came to ours by a dragon because of a wish Hercule here won in a game of bingo?" Hiruzen questioned after the trio explained when they sat down at the Hokage's office after taking them all there. The trio kind of realised how farfetched the story was in hindsight but everyone paused when Hiruzen said "I believe you, makes just as much sense as him dropping out of the sky."

"Wait you wished from a dragon, are you sure you are not a wizard?" Naruto questioned and Hinata was wishing not to provoke Hercule any further that he would please let the wizard matter drop. Hercule then went into a rant that he was a martial arts champion and not a wizard.

"Hercule is not a wizard but my dad is an alien of a race called the Saiyans." Gohan said nonchantly and everyone there was wondering if that was supposed to be a joke but Videl's face told them that he was serious. " _that would explain how he was able to make short work of my Anbu like that, I doubt that even Minato or any of the previous kages would be able to fight someone of the power that this young man must possess._ " Hiruzen thought in his head.

"So how do you summon this wish granting dragon?" one of the Anbu guards spoke up deciding to roll with this story, "Oh you need all 7 of the Dragonballs, you then chant and Shenron appears to make your wish. I think that all 7 went into the portal so they must be in this world somewhere..." Gohan said as Hercule looked into his pockets and freaked out.

"THAT DRAGONBALL I MANAGED TO GRAB, IT'S GONE!" Hercule shouted freaking out and Naruto remembered something and nudged to Hinata. Hinata realised what he meant and then took the Dragonball out of her pocket.

"Is this one of those Dragonballs, Naruto and I found it on the ground after Hercule landed." Hinata asked and the three looked relieved. "Well that was one less Dragonball that we need to worry about but we still need the other six in order to summon Shenron, and then we can go home." Gohan stated and Hiruzen thought it over.

"I suppose I can make accommodations for your temporary stay in Konoha until we can find out where the other six Dragonballs are." Hiruzen said and then faced the two genin "Naruto, Hinata since I don't want the exact details to be known throughout Konoha, it could be disaster if the wrong people learn of seven Dragonballs that can summon a being capable of granting any wish. Therefore I am putting you both in a special mission with us helping to find the other Six and Hinata I think that Dragonball can stay with you, I will let your sensei's know you are both on a secret mission and make arrangements for your teams to have temporary replacements." Hiruzen told them which made Naruto grin of being given a special mission by the Hokage and Hinata nodded a bit excited to be working with Naruto.

Hiruzen then told his Anbu guard that unless he said otherwise, none of the information said in this meeting must be said to anyone else. Hiruzen then began getting to work on the paperwork for the accommodations.

*GV&HIK*

"So kid, looks like we will be neighbours!" Hercule said to Naruto in the hallway of the apartment that Naruto lived in, Hiruzen arranged for Hercule to be in the room next to Naruto's and Gohan and Videl were given one of their own since they were married. "So that old guy the hat, is he like this village's mayor?" Hercule asked Naruto and Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"He is the Hokage, he is not only the leader but the strongest there is in the village?" Naruto responded and then looked excited, "Someday I will be Hokage myself, believe it!" Naruto finished proudly but Hercule thought to himself:

" _The strongest in this village it's the leader? Maybe I should challenge this geyser to a fight, one Dynamite Kick later and that office could be mine! I could take him; then again I thought the same about Cell so I had better not risk being thrown into another mountain! Still there must be hundreds of ninja in this village that I can challenge for a fight!_ "


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up the next morning remembering the events of the previous day; he was excited of the idea of getting to know three strangers that came from another world as well as going on a secret mission for the Hokage! Naruto got dressed and saw Hercule, Gohan and Videl who were already up and dressed in civilian clothes that were provided for them. "My fans can never see my dressed like this, Hercule Satan the Champion of the world dressed in these stupid clothes!" Hercule grunted as he looked down at the clothes he was wearing.

"Wait you said you were a fighting champion in your world?" Naruto asked and then beamed as Hercule responded by proudly nodding his head. "You think you can show me your fighting moves?" Naruto asked and Hercule then felt proud even ninjas from another world would want to learn from him. Naruto and Hercule walked out of the apartment with Gohan and Videl watching.

Hercule then began pulling off some martial arts poses with Naruto copying what he was doing, "those moves may do dad good in his tournaments but I just hope the poor kid doesn't try to use them against a powerful enemy..." Videl muttered as she watched with Gohan knowing of her father's not so impressive track record against threats to the world, despite what her father's reputation as saviour of the world would suggest otherwise.

*GV&HIK*

In her room after getting dressed Hinata looked to her secret storage space and saw that the Dragonball that she put there last night was still safe there. Feeling relieved she then covered the space and went out of her room. She then exited her room and said good morning to her little sister Hanabi and cousin Neji as she passed them.

She looked frightened and concerned to see that Neji had a big annoyed look on his face. "Is-is there something... the matter Neji?" Hinata asked as Neji just sighed agitated. "Do... do you have a mission you are not looking forward to?" Hinata asked wanting to know if she could help with whatever was bothering him.

"No, after the tough C-Rank Mission we had yesterday Guy-Sensei said that we could have today off." Neji told her and then shook his head. "When we got back we heard all sorts of stupid rumours of a powerful demon shaped like a man who the Anbu that went against it were gravely injured without the demon looking a bit tired." Hinata paused starting to sweat as she realised EXACTLY what he was talking about. "Just some nonsense but Lee insists that we spend today to see if we can track this demon down." Neji finished as Hinata quickly said bye to her cousin as she almost ran down to the front door of the building.

" _Just hope Gohan, Videl and Hercule can avoid Neji's team._ " Hinata thought in her head as she was about to open the door but paused when she heard a voice saying her name. She turned around and saw her father Hiashi standing there with a stern look on his face.

"Hinata, heard from your sensei that you are on a mission for the Hokage along with the Uzumaki boy." Hiashi stated and Hinata nodded weakly. "Okay then, hope to hear that you did a good job and I won't hear anything about you helping him if he decides to vandalise the Hokage monument again." Hiashi told her having heard of the incident that happened not too long ago. Hinata nodded against as she walked out of the door, Hinata then began walking the way to Naruto's apartment.

*GV&HIK*

"He didn't even show up yesterday, he had better have a seriously good explanation when he gets here... if he doesn't ditch against." Sakura scowled furiously as she waited with Sasuke. They then noticed their sensei Kakashi Hatake turning up with another ninja boy who had an emotionless look on his face. "Who is this?" Sakura asked wondering what was going on and Kakashi sighed as he prepared to give the story that was given to him by the Hokage.

"This is Sai, he will temporary be taking Naruto's place while he is helping with a mission for the Hokage, the details or which is classified information." Kakashi told them making both genin look shocked beyond belief. " _Naruto on a secret mission from the Hokage, the dead last in our class?_ " Sakura was wondering in her head thinking if this was some sort of joke or something.

*GV&HIK*

Hinata arrived at the outside of the apartment and paused when she saw that Naruto and Hercule fallen on the ground when Hercule tried to show him one of his most show off moves but it had backfired and now Gohan and Videl were helping them up. "I think we should see the Hokage and see if he has any idea on how to find the Dragonballs." Hinata suggested as they began walking to see the Hokage.

 **Yeah kind of short this chapter. Next chapter along with seeing more of the villain who would you like to see encounter Team Naruhina and DB visitors: Konahamaru and his friends or Team Guy? Also you think you could tell me what you think in the reviews of your feedback and what you would want to see in a future chapter. That would be appreciated. One more thing: who do you think should find out about the Dragonballs and what would their wish be. Here are some that I thought of:**

 **Danzo: to be revealed later.**

 **Sasuke (should he does find out and if he becomes a villain in this): to be strong enough to kill Itachi**


	6. Chapter 6

At the back of one of Konoha's prisons were the trio of Pilaf, Mai and Shu, having landed themselves in Konoha and managed to hide themselves until they were able to come up with a plan. "Run by the plan once again Emperor." Shu asked as the de-aged evil trio were setting up explosives that they found while managing to ransack a store at night.

"It's simple, whoever we break free out of this prison shall become our new evil minion! He will help us find all the Dragonballs and we can make our wish, instead of being rich I decided that we can just wish myself ruler of all this and then we become rich with taxes! I doubt anyone from this world would be like the ones who has stopped us before" Pilaf then cackled with his two minions joining in. Once they were at a safe distance Pilaf then let loose the explosive causing a hole in the wall of the prison and out came a certain rogue ninja.

"Yes, our new minion!" Pilaf said dancing in glee and the rogue ninja looked at the trio and were stunned, "Wait two kids and do they have some sort of Dog Summon?" the rogue ninja known as Mizuki questioned before he started running away so that he would be away from any Anbu surveying the area. The trio then ran after him as he went to he forest to hide.

Once they caught up with them Mizuki decided to humour the two kids and their dog who somehow managed to help him escape. "So you are from another world after seven of these Dragonballs which grants a wish to whoever uses all of them to summon a dragon and this can locate the other six? Yeah already summoned him before had the last time he turned you from adults to kids?" Mizuki asked holding the One Star Dragonball and their Dragon Radar which Pilaf had taken out to show Mizuki and get him to believe their story.

Mizuki looked at the Dragonball in awe and smirked, "Here is the deal: you help us find all Seven and after we wish to rule the world, you can be the baron of your own section of the world as long as you answer to me!" Pilaf then said as the three thought they had Mizuki on their side. Mizuki then stood up and then striked them all down.

"How about I take this Dragonball and this Radar, summon this Shenron dragon to make my own wish and leave you here!" Mizuki laughed running away to hide before he can start searching for them, " _Wonder if it is just the one wish, no matter I will just wish myself to be the most powerful ninja in the world! I will be able to crush everyone who has crossed me including Iruka and that Nine Tailed Fox demon!_ " Mizuki thought in glee unaware that his conversation with the trio had been picked up by a secret surveillance camera in the forest set up by the organisation Root to find anything worth taking note of in the forest. Watching from his desk was in fact the leader of Root himself Danzo who was having his own thoughts.

" _That would explain the flashes of light that was reported to me, seven artifacts that can summon a being capable of granting a wish, I can't let something like that fall into the wrong hands... they need to be in the hands of someone like me..._ " Danzo thought in his head going over the information " _Need to find out how to find the other six as well as retrieve the one Mizuki possesses. With that wish I could bring peace to Konoha, make sure Konoha will be stronger than it has ever been before... I could give myself the power to make that happen..._ " Danzo then began making preparations to have his servants began this search, he may need to speak to one that has joined the Genin ranks...

*GV&HIK*

"This is a waste of time Lee..." Neji said frustrated as he, Rock Lee and their teammate Tenten were looking over Konoha for these man shaped demon that they had heard about. Lee using descriptions from accounts of the civilians he had questioned who had supposedly witnessed this demon in action had drawn a rough sketch of what this demon would look like and now the trio were trying to find anyone that even resembled his drawing.

"Of course it's not Neji, many people have seen this demon first hand as it terrorised the Anbu and we owe it as ninja to avenge the defeat that Anbu has suffered..." Lee said and then stopped as an idea had hit him. "Neji the Byakugan, perhaps you can use it and maybe it will allow us to find where this demon is!" Lee said mentally patting himself on the head for coming up with such an idea.

"I am only merely humouring you..." Neji muttered not at all happy to use his clan's sacred technique to find some imaginary man shaped demon from the fantasies of his teammates. He then activated his Byakugan and began looking around and paused with a shock to his face as he faced the Hokage's residence.

"I don't beleive it; I can see five figures walking to the Hokage's residence... I can sense a large amount of power in one of them that can't possibly be Chakra... I don't know what to make of it and I don't think I have sensed anything like it before and the person does not seem to look any different from any civilian around the village..." Neji muttered in disbelief. Tenten looked worried but Lee had a victorious smile on his face.

"I knew it, it must be the demon deciding he wanted to tear this village apart by taking out the 3rd Hokage, I must stop his insidious plot before he has a chance to carry it out!" Lee said running to the Hokage's residence. Tenten and Neji then ran after him with Neji blaming their sensei thinking they would not be in this mess if it not were for him giving him a day off.

 **Make no mistake Danzo will be a big villain in this but I am a fan of the TV trope Big Bad Ensemble so there will be multiple forces after the Dragonballs. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope to hear more ideas that you can think off.**


End file.
